bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Soy Milk
Descriptions A small white-ish glass of Soy Milk. Effect Isaac has Soy Milk around his mouth.Greatly decreases his damage while drastically increasing his tear stat. Multiplies his damage by 0.2. Divide his present tear delay by 4,then subtract 2 from it. Isaac's tears will become much smaller. This is not completely cosmetic, the hitboxes of them are really decreased. Note * Soy Milk straightens Isaac's tear delay like how Cancer does, and even the cap of tear delay is calculated before Soy Milk's effect. (See:Stats/Tears) * While the size and damage of tears greatly decreased, their knockback doesn't change greatly. Therefore the effective damage output might be decreased because enemies may be pushed around by tears, and eventually leave your range. Interactions * Cursed Eye - Almost instantly complete charging, but still fire small, low-damage tears. * Chocolate Milk - Overriden by Soy Milk. * Pisces - The knockback of Isaac's tears is too strong to keep enemies being hit, therefore decreasing effective damage output. * Mom's Knife and Epic Fetus - Damage is decreased without any other effects. * Dr. Fetus - Due to high tears stat, more than 2 bombs will be thrown every time the player presses fire button.This can be troublesome since the explosion of one bomb will push others away. Damage is still decreased. * IPECAC - Explosions can fulfill one side of the room, but each explosion deal very little damage.If enemies are easily knockbacked they might be pushed to unpredictable positions. * Technology 2 - Damage mutipliers of both items stack, decreasing your damage to a very low number. * Brimstone - Almost instantly complete charging but damage is very low. * Proptosis - Since Proptosis tears shrink when flying and disappear when shrink to the minimum size, Isaac's tears will disappear almost right in front of him, decreasing his range and damage to nearly nothing. * Trinket Cancer - Overriden by Soy Milk. Synergies * Libra - Based on extremely high tears stat provided by Soy Milk, Other stats will be drastically increased when balanced by Libra.Isaac's fire rate will be decreased, but can still break the cap of tear delay; His damage will be higher than Polyphemus equipped, and his speed will be maxed. On top of that, his tears can travel above obstacles like spectral tears. * A Lump of Coal - Damage increase of Lump of Coal is calculated '''after '''Soy Milk's multiplier(unique in Rebirth), there the high fire rate of Soy Milk can bring massive damage. Besides this, the high knockback brought by Soy Milk can also make Lump of Coal more effective. * Dark Matter, Iron Bar, Mom's Perfume and any other items that have a chance to trigger every shoot - Their effects will be triggered quickly due to Soy Milk's high fire rate. * Fire Mind - The damage of explosion is effected by Soy Milk but the fire is not. Therefore it is possible to leave many fireplaces on the ground due to Soy Milk's high fire rate, dealing massive damage to enemies. Notice that the explosion can hurt Isaac himself. * The Ludovico Technique - Though the damage per tick is decreased, the damage rate is greatly increased, effectively increase the total damage output. As the minimum size of Ludovico tear is capped, the tear will not shrink in size because of Soy Milk. Any further damage upgrade, though, will increase little size. comparison shot.png|Isaac's Tears when under the effects of Soy Milk. Size Comparison.png|A side by side view of a Normal Tear and a Soy Milk Tear. Category:Rebirth items Category:Passives Category:Items